A January Kiss
by gerbil96
Summary: Amy Rose plans a little moonlight date for her hero, Sonic. But will he show up, or will he leave Amy heartbroken? Find out and read!


It was late January, and I made my way up to the light post by the old bridge. I was wearing a light green T-shirt with a tan buttoned-up jacket and a green scarf. I'd even bought brand new matching green headband, too. On my feet were black boots. I just wore dark jeans on my legs. I snuggled deep inside my scarf. It was freezing outside. But tonight, I had to stay outside. Because this was the night Sonic had promised to meet me by the old bridge in Station Square. But this was the more country part of the city. There were no huge buildings here, no factories, no restaraunts. Just tall grass, gentle streams and peace and quiet. I loved going here. Don't get me wrong, I loved the city life. But here, it was just so peaceful. It kind of reminded me of back home. Anyways, I was walking towards the old bridge. But Sonic wasn't there waiting for me like I hoped he would be. I sighed. Tears were in my eyes. No, not because of Sonic, it was because of the sharp, freezing wind that was blowing into my eyes. I couldn't help but scrunch them shut and fight the wind. Finally I reached the lamp post, where the old bridge was. I waited. I was so excited; this was the night that I was going to ask Sonic if he wanted to go out with me, and boy, I was anxious. I was really nervous, too. But I had it all planned out. I figured that if he was just held still for one moment that night, standing by a lamp post, looking an adorable pink hedgehog in her glimmery green eyes, that maybe, just maybe, he would say yes. Also, this way i would have him cornered. Sonic couldn't run away this time. And I'd picked the perfect spot for it. At nighttime, the bridge and the lampost were so romantic. Especially when the snow on the ground sparkled in the moonlight. ...Yes, I'll admit it. I've come here at night sometimes just to think. I'd sit on the bridge at about midnight, and just think. I'd think about a lot of things. About being back home, on Mobius, about Sonic—that was usually what I always thought about—about Eggman, and about how beautiful it was here. I was lost in my memories when I looked at my watch. 5 minutes had past. I held my arms with both hands as I dug into my scarf with my muzzle. I huddled up against the lamp post, hoping for it to at least be a little warm there. Gradually, I kept feeling something cold and wet hitting my head. I looked up, eyes squinting. Wonderful, I thought. It was snowing. I sighed, seeing my breath in the crisp air. "Sonic," I whispered, "Please hurry." I was really wanting to see him. I was so excited for this; I'd never asked him out before. Oh, I did, but he'd always run off, or get distracted. But now, I hoped he would stay to see me. I clutched my arms harder, shivering in the cold, cold wind. I looked at my watch. Ten minutes. _Come on, Amy. You need to stay. What if just when you get back home, Sonic shows up here? You wouldn't want HIM to be waiting all night for you. You need to wait for him. _I told myself to wait, but part of me just wanted to go home. It was too cold out there. "I wish he'd show up," I said, a shiver in my voice, "If HE was here, we could hug, and I would be warm." I smiled at my fantasies of Sonic and I. In my dreams, Sonic would finally, finally fall for me, and we'd get married. My fantasies were pretty much the only thing that kept me chasing after that beautiful blue hedgehog. I would always think, _One day, Amy. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But one day, he'll say yes._ I pictured us, Sonic and I, honeymooning in Florida. We'd sit on the warm sand, watching the sunset, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. "Amy," I heard a voice say. My heart jumped. I felt warm all over. At last, he'd come to me! I turned around and opened my eyes, with an excited smile on my face, only to find no one was there. That voice was just in my mind. I was imagining our honeymoon, when his voice got in my head. He hadn't really come. I checked my watch for the THIRD time. Twenty-five minutes now. I waited. Thirty minutes. I waited. Forty-five minutes. At this point, I was crying, for real, not because of the cold. "Oh Sonic," I whispered into the chilly air, "You promised me." My cold tears stung my skin. I licked my lips and tasted my salty tears. I sniffed, and felt my nose getting runny. Now my cheeks were red, and I was looking like a mess. I felt like a mess as well. I felt dooped, stood up, cheated, and worst of all, broken hearted. I hated the feeling. It felt like I've gotten so close, and then boom, he just stands me up, and I'm back to my starting line. I started for home. My lonely footsteps crunched against the soft snow below my boots. I was just so sick of waiting for him, and the worst part of it all was, I still loved him. _But_ _why_, I thought. Why did I love him, after he wouldn't show up to meet me, after he always ran away from me all the time...why did I waste my time on somebody who doesn't even care about me? Why save his picture, why dream about him at night...why chase him, if he just got farther and farther away from me? My shoulders sank. My ears drooped. My eyes shrouded up with shiny blue tears. I was so sad. I didn't WANT to keep liking him, if he was just going to stand me up like that. But my heart wouldn't listen. It kept on wanting Sonic. And when I tried to tell it no, my heart just completely ignored my mind. I knew I had to face it: I was crazy for Sonic the hedgehog. I was about halfway there, when I heard a voice behind me (this time it was for real) "Hey Amy, where are you going?" It said. I didn't even want to turn around. I felt bad enough already. "Nowhere," I muttered without looking, and kept walking forward. But suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders. They turned me around, and BAM, I was staring right into those gorgeous emerald-colored eyes, and instantly, I wasn't a bit cold anymore. I felt warm and fuzzy all over again. A bright pink blush crossed my face. I was stunned. I couldn't believe it—It was Sonic! He had come, for real. I had to make sure this wasn't my imagination tricking me. And I knew it was real, and he was standing right in front of me, holding my shoulders. And I was just standing there in complete shock. My heart was beating so crazy, I thought it would pop. I was so surprised...I didn't feel alone anymore at all. I felt happy. "Oh Sonic!" I said, surprised. "Y-you surprised me!" Sonic's beautiful smile formed on his mouth, and I swear, I almost died. It was THAT beautiful. Around Sonic's neck was a red scarf. "I'm sorry I'm late, Amy. I was out getting something." I smiled warmly. "It's okay, Sonic. I'm just so glad you showed up, I was starting to think you forgot all about me." Sonic shook his head. "No way, Amy. I'd never forget about you." Thanks to that extremely adorable comment, I was now blushing redder than Sonic's scarf. He took my hand and we walked back down the trail I came. We walked up on that old bridge. The moon was lighting up the sky. It was a full moon. So romantic! "Wow, nice night, huh?" Sonic said. I nodded. "Isn't it beautiful?" I said, gazing up into the starry sky. Sonic turned towards me. I almost completely forgot about what this whole little meeting was about! "Sonic..." I said nervously, trying to keep my cool. I was so anxious. I was sweating. "Um...okay, well, you know how I kind of...like you, right?" Sonic just nodded, listening. I gulped. I took a deep breath. "Okay well...I never got the chance to tell you this, because there's always been some kind of distraction around. But since we're alone...um...Sonic...would you please...go out with me?" Sonic blinked. His eyes were wide. I bit my lower lip. I tried to look as cute as possible, to influence his answer. This was the hardest part of asking someone out; waiting for them to answer. Sonic took a deep breath. I could tell he was nervous too. "Amy," He said, a gentle tone in his voice. Then, out of NOWHERE (He must have hidden them behind his back) He pulled out a big, beautiful boquet of red roses! He held them out to me. I just stood there, frozen in shock. Was this really happening? Was Sonic really handing me a dozen roses? ME? I couldn't believe it! Chills ran down my spine, but at the same time, my face felt hotter than the sun. I could tell it was WAY redder than Sonic's scarf now! I slowly reached out both hands and took the boquet. "Oh, Sonic!" I said, holding the roses in my hands. "These are so beautiful, why are you giving me these?" Sonic chuckled with that gorgeous smile of his. "Well, it's pretty funny, Amy. I was about to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight too!" I gasped with delight. "Really?" I asked. It was more like a squeal. "Yep. Amy Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" I was blushing like bonkers, and my skin was tingling. "Oh Sonic! YES!" I squealed, so happy I could cry. I leapt up and tackled Sonic, hugging him, I was so ecstatic. We both fell on the soft cool snow. Sonic looked at me. "What is it?" I asked quietly. "Wow...your eyes are really pretty." Sonic said. Aw! That was so sweet! "Oh, you think so?" I asked, flirting. "Your eyes are pretty too, Sonic." We both chuckled after that. It was so amazing, Sonic actually liked me! I couldn't believe it. Even now, it makes me go crazy. Sonic leaned forward. Was this it? Was he finally going to kiss me? The answer was yes. Sonic slowly pressed his lips onto mine, and in return, I kissed him back. We were both closing our eyes, which is the best way you can kiss someone. While we kissed, Sonic found my hands, and held them. Then he put his hands on my waist, which made me blush. I put my hands on his shoulders, and the chilly night wind blew upon us as we shared a special moment so romantic...it was one I'll never forget. That kiss felt like such an explosion of emotion to me. I was feeling totally happy when he kissed me. All my dreams were coming true! Finally, he pulled back. His cold lips left mine. I opened my eyes. He was smiling. "Oh Sonic," I said, putting my arms around him and hugging him tight, "I've known you ever since I was little, and yet, you STILL make me crazy!" Sonic chuckled at that. He put his arms around me. I snuggled my head up to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I felt warm here. I felt Sonic gently brush the back of my quills. I pulled back from my hug, and at last, Sonic walked me home. All the way back to my house, I couldn't stop blushing. Holding hands, we walked back. The silver, sparkling moon matched the glittery snow beneath our feet. Finally, we were at my house. Sonic stopped at my doorway. I opened the door. "Goodnight, Amy.' Sonic said. I smiled. "Goodnight, Sonic." I replied, leaning forward to steal a kiss from my sweetheart. That night was the best night of my life. I'll never forget it.

**The End**


End file.
